1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic heat sink having a micro-pores structure, and more particularly to a ceramic heat sink having a micro-pores structure that can increase the contact surface area between the heat sink and the air, thereby enhancing the heat dissipation effect of the ceramic heat sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
The CPU (central processing unit) of the computer is operated at a high speed, and easily produces a high temperature. The conventional heat sink is mounted on the CPU of the computer to carry away the heat produced from the CPU of the computer.
The conventional heat sink in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 17 comprises a heat conducting layer F bonded on the surface of the CPU “B”, a heatsink plate A mounted on the heat conducting layer F and having a plurality of heat dissipation fins C to increase the heat dissipation effect, a cooling fan D mounted on the heatsink plate A for carrying the heat produced by the CPU “B”, and a plurality of spacers E mounted between the cooling fan D and the heat dissipation fins C of the heatsink plate A.
However, the contact area between the conventional heat sink and the CPU “B” is not large enough, thereby limiting and decreasing the heat dissipation effect of the conventional heat sink.